The Force Of It
by DittyWrites
Summary: A Star Wars and British Politics/The Thick of It AU! Following the lives of Hux and Ren as they attempt to keep their party in power while also dealing with the various ups and downs which both their political and personal lives throw at them. Will feature most of the cast of TFA and other Star Wars media in various roles (the main pairing is Kylux but its not a huge focus tbh).
1. Introduction

_**"Government"**_

 **Brendol "The General" Hux:** Head of Communications for the current government and its main enforcer. Never referred to by his first name and is instead known solely as Hux or "The General" due to his almost militarist style and demand for perfection. His father Brendol Hux (Snr) also held the job many years previously and Hux has a huge legacy to fill. Of both Irish (Father) and Scottish (Mother) descent so his speech is accented.

 **Ben "Ren" Solo:** Hux's long-time partner and second-in command. Official title is "Special Advisor" to Hux's position but he is well known for being a more unhinged form of enforcer (compared to Hux's demeanour). His relationship with Hux was initially controversial due to his family background but the pair are almost a force of nature when working and plotting together and any doubts about Ren's loyalty are swiftly shut down by Hux or Ben himself. Nickname is Ren but reasons are unknown.

 **"Phasma":** Home secretary. Real name is not very commonly known but she has earned the notorious nickname 'Phasma' for her uncanny ability to appear exactly where she is needed and disappear from trouble just as quickly. Her skills and efficiency as a worker is almost inhumane and she is loyal to a fault.

 **Dopheld Mitaka:** One of Phasma's special advisors. A somewhat nervous disposition, he is often the subject of ridicule but has proven to be a good worker.

 **Prime Minister Snoke:** The current Prime Minister and the man whom Hux and Ren are trying to keep in power. Referred to jokingly as "Supreme Leader" due to his constant need to be made aware of and updated on every single situation which arises.

 _ **"Opposition"**_

 **Leia "General" Organa:** Head of Communications for the Opposition Party. Runs her party like it were her own personal family. So if people toe the line and behave then she is a benevolent presence but as soon as dissent rises its head her targeted aggression is notorious. Also goes by the nickname "The General" which is of great personal affront to Hux.

 **Poe Dameron:** Shadow home secretary. Charismatic and loyal. Similarly to Phasma he is greatly skilled at his work and is one of the few members of the opposition Hux feels is competent enough to be a serious threat.

 **Luke Skywalker:** Leader of the Opposition. Having already held the office of Prime Minister two terms ago, Luke managed to hold on to the position of Leader due to his popularity within the party despite his public appearances becoming more and more sporadic.

 **Rey Kenobi:** Special Advisor to Leia. A recent addition to politics, she has shown great potential to be a powerful player. She also has a mild history with Ren and has rejected several offers to cross the floor and switch parties.

 **Finn "Traitor":** Previously worked for Hux in Communications but crossed the floor to join the Opposition. Now works as a special advisor to Poe and Hux makes a point to never refer to him by his real name, only 'Traitor'.

 _ **"Other"**_

 **Han Solo:** Journalist. Once faced damaging accusations of smuggling private information but it was never proven. Ex-husband of Leia Organa and father of Ben Solo. He has virtually no relationship with his son but often uses his journalistic contacts to assist his ex-wife since they still share an amiable relationship.


	2. Chapter 1

Of the many benefits which holding meetings that extended past the end of the working day possessed, Hux found that the minimisation of human contact which had to be endured was by far the most beneficial.

As he called an end to the meeting the other attendees who had been forced to put in an appearance scurried from the room like frightened rats as they avoided being left alone with the two men who had organised the event.

"Do you want me to contact Thanisson and find out both where the fuck he is and why we did not see his balding head among the damned?" Waiting until the room had cleared fully, the taller of the two men spoke casually as he slid a copy of the recorded minutes over to his red-headed partner.

"No point, Ren. His absence from the meeting was hardly an issue. I mean, the general consensus is that he has all the presence of a very shy ghost," Hux muttered, flicking through the minutes of the meeting they had just attended as he skimmed the final paragraphs, "the man is a fucking non-entity."

Casting his sight across the empty doorways to ensure that no one could overhear them, Ren nodded his agreement, "So what is our plan? Do we allow Phasma to leak the story to the press or do we wait for him to confirm exactly what his position is?"

"The position I want him in is six-feet under," Hux smirked in response, "politically speaking of course, so have someone leak it later in the week along with those racist emails to ensure that the bastards weekend is rougher than your relationship with your father."

Hearing Ren tut, Hux threw a small glance his way and was pleased to see that Ren has simple rolled his eyes at the comment. "Could we maybe go a single fucking day without you bringing my father up in conversation?"

Pausing to pretend to consider the request, Hux took a second before shaking his head.,"No."

"Bastard." Ren muttered affectionately in his deep voice, "Am I staying at your house tonight or are you wanting to come to mine?"

"Can't tonight dear." Hux confessed, his tone weary. "I have a meeting with Snoke at 9am and i'll be fucked before I need to get up at 6am to travel back to mine and get ready."

"You know you could just borrow my clothes?" Ren suggested, "I have an unworn Westwood suit which would fit you perfectly. It's slightly too small for my frame so you are free to have it."

Narrowing his eyes, Hux could pick up the slight mocking in Ren's tone as he made reference to his smaller stature. He had no doubt that Ren was aware that it was something of a sensitive subject. "I have my own clothes thank you very much. Why not get your arse back on the Wii Fit at some point and maybe your clothes will start to fit you again?"

"Don't be touchy, love." Ren smirked, ignoring the insult before moving on to another subject. "Tomorrow i'll wait in your office until your meeting with Snoke is finished. We need to go over the crime stats to ensure that everyone is up to date on the party line."

"Sounds great."

Throwing another glance at the doorways to make sure that they were truly alone, Ren stood from his seat and slid over to place a gently kiss on the side of Hux's forehead. Feeling the red hair tickling the end of his nose, he moved his head slightly to whisper directly into his ear. "Are you sure that I can't convince you to come to mine? I promise not to keep you up too late."

"Tempting but no," Hux smiled at the attempt to sway him, "I am going home to finish reading these minutes and then I have to phone Phasma to discuss her photo op with that school event in South London. So the only thing getting fucked tonight will be my sleeping schedule, yet again."

Sighing to show his displeasure, Ren placed a quick kiss on Hux's lips before walking towards the doorway and disappearing through it.

Hux watched him go with a fond smile before he sighed to himself. As much as he wanted to stay with Ren, if these minutes did not receive the appropriate corrections then no doubt it would come back to bite him in the arse. He pulled out his mobile. "Can I get a car sent round please? Thank you."

x-x-x-x-x

Slamming the door to his office, Hux scowled as he took in the sight of Ren sitting in his very expensive and very personal seat. "Get the fuck out of my seat before I have you kneecapped." He hissed at the bored-looking man.

"Aww, did we have a fight with the Supreme Leader?" Ren asked in a slightly childish manner as he jumped from his position and took a seat in his usual chair on the opposite side of the large desk.

Scowl deepening as he thought of the man he had just been forced to placate, Hux crossed his arms across his chest as he sank comfortably into his chair. His meeting had not been a success. Snoke was in a fouler mood that usual this morning, apparently he had been hounded by journalists at his private home and he was holding Hux responsible for being unable to keep them away.

"Sometimes I feel that our 'Supreme Leader' forgets that I don't have every single journalist fucking chipped to ensure than I know their location at all times." Hux let loose a deep breathe as he calmed himself before tilting his head towards the hallway to his office. "ASH!" He yelled loudly as he tried to gain the attention of his personal assistant, "Can I get two teas please? In fact, make mine a black coffee, as dark as the ace of spades if possible."

Hearing a faint positive response, he directed his attention back to Ren. "So what did you do last night?"

"I considered ordering myself a rent boy to make up for your continued abandonment of my needs but then I got over it and put my frustrations into writing threatening emails to the finance department to ensure that they did their best to fix the crime figures." Ren replied as he adjusted the wide blue tie which had become askew when he swapped seats.

Pausing the conversation as Ash returned with their drinks, Ren smiled at the short woman as she placed his tea on the table in front of him. "There you go, Ren. And I also picked up todays papers."

"Anything good?" Clearing a small space, Hux held out his hand.

"Nothing immediate but i'm sure you'll find something." She winked conspiratorially as she passed him the papers and his coffee.

Nodding thankfully, Hux gave her a warm smile, "Thanks Ash."

Waiting until she had left the room and shut the door behind her, Ren turned to Hux again. "Being pissed with Snoke aside, what is our plan for the day?"

Swinging his legs up on to the desk, Hux grabbed a pack of open biscuits from his drawer and threw one of the biscuits at Ren. "Did you get the crime stats back yet?" He asked, as he dipped his own biscuit into the black coffee he was now going to work through.

"Yeah," Ren answered immediately, "just got them back from the idiots at finance about ten minutes ago."

Hux raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"The massage job is impressive. They do look much better than when we sent them." Ren admitted but Hux could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"But? There's a 'but' obviously. Clearly the massage job wasn't good enough to justify a fucking happy ending then?"

Snorting, Ren continued. "They're still higher than the last quarter. Despite the 'Knives not Lives' policy we had Mitaka work up we still saw a mild increase in knife crime."

"For fucks sake," Hux swore as he dropped his mug onto the table, "How are we supposed to let that fat bastard Hutt hold a press conference on crime tomorrow when all our figures show that we've not only failed to reduce knife crime but actually somehow encouraged it?"

"We could cancel it?" Ren suggested as he ran a hand through his own dark hair, "But then that will lead to questions as to why we've cancelled the conference after summoning everyone from journals to wank mags?" He paused to think. "I suppose we could have Hutt killed? That would do it. We can just tell everyone he choked on a huge mouthful of spaghetti? They'd take one look at him and wouldn't bother questioning it."

Smirking at the suggestion, Hux walked from around the table to sit directly in front of Ren. "I'm not ruling it out. At the very least, it would stop the greedy bastard from claiming chocolate on his expenses. What about robbery and theft? How have their figures changed?"

"Gimme a sec," Ren muttered as he glanced through the report again, "down by...12%."

"Excellent!" Leaning forward, Hux placed his hand on Ren's head and started to re-adjust the dark curls which had fell free of their positioning. "Call up Hutt and tell him to concentrate on our robbery and theft figures then and to avoid discussing knife crime at all costs. Also tell him that if I do hear him mention or respond to anything involving the word 'knife' I will lodge one so deep in his stomach that i'll make it past his considerable fat reserves and puncture his liver."

"Consider it done," Ren punched in the number to his mobile, "do you want to speak to him?"

"No. I'm about ten seconds away from shooting up this entire fucking building and hearing his slow voice might be my breaking point."

"True. Hutt?" Ren spoke into the phone, "Are you prepared for this conference tomorrow? Oh really? Did you get the new crime stat figures? No? Well put down your fucking fork and listen to me..."


	3. Chapter 2

Stomping his way through the building with obvious purpose, Ren ignored every single person who attempted to wish him a good morning with the slight exception of that one female press officer he couldn't remember the name of. He had once caught her screeching abuse at a handsy journalist who had attempted to touch her up at a press party. He appreciated her viciousness and he had been able to keep that particular journalist under thumb ever since it happened.

Pulling open the stiff wooden door which led to the conference room, he was immediately met by two men. One he recognised as Dean Wright, the politics editor for the Daily Star, and the other, much younger, he had never seen before in his life.

Wright was one of the few journalists whom he had any real time for. He was a shady bastard but they had helped each other out of the years and he had enough dirt on the man to ensure that he stayed well within his limits.

"Hello Dean," he nodded, smiling pleasantly before glancing at the younger man who looked barely old enough to vote, "and you are?"

"I'm Michael," the boy said excitedly as he held out a hand, "you're Ben Solo aren't you? You work for Hux?"

Smirking at the novelty as he glanced at the hand, Ren extended his own and gave it a small shake. Keeping his gaze on the boy, he spoke to Dean. "Are you planning on keeping this one Dean? We all know you go through your apprentices quicker than Alan Sugar on a speed date."

Shrugging his shoulders slightly, Dean pushed out his lower lip as he replied, "Michael has promise. The last one wasn't even able to get a comment out of Poe Dameron and he's one of the most talkative bastards in the shadow cabinet. So I had to bin him."

"Probably a good idea. And Dameron does seem to have trouble with shutting the fuck up, doesn't he?" Ren directed his attention back to Michael, "And for future reference, I do not enjoy being called Ben Solo to my face so maybe work on that for the next time, if there is a next time, we meet."

Without allowing either man to respond, he allowed the boys face to redden before he carried on his journey through the conference room.

Ignoring one or two whispers which he was certain was being thrown his way, he gave his full attention to the stage at the head of the room and the man who was standing behind the small podium there.

For a man who had been involved in front line politics for over ten years, it always amazed Ren just how uncomfortable Hutt looked when he was placed on the spot. Even from his position at the back of the room he could see the sweat forming on Hutt's forehead and the slight twitching of his facial expressions as he clearly ran through his speech in his head.

Watching avidly, he saw Hutt's beady eyes sweep the room before eventually landing on himself. At the eye-contact, Ren held up his right hand and waved each finger individually, like a child, before twisting the wrist and making a quick stabbing motion.

He held back a chuckle as he saw the remaining colour drain from Hutt's face as another facial twitch made itself known. Vaguely wondering if he should maybe film this for Hux's amusement, he decided against it as he settled against the wall to listen to the idiot make his speech.

Finally clearing his throat, Hutt drew the attention of the room to himself as the whispering stopped.

"First of all, thank you all for coming out to this press conference," Hutt announced loudly as he attempted to force some confidence into his voice, "I hope you all don't mind the early morning start!" He paused waiting for a laugh but he flinched as the room was totally silent.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Ren muttered as he rubbed his temple with two fingers.

"Today I am pleased to stand before you and announce that later this afternoon we will release the crime statistics for the last quarter and we feel that the figures speak for themselves. Due to this, we are proud to announce some of them slightly earlier than planned."

"As a direct result of the 'Knives not Lives' policy which was implemented at the beginning of this year, we can report that the average sentencing for those found guilty of knife crime has been significantly increased. This had resulted in those who commit crime being forced to be truly punished for their crimes while also providing the victims of crime with greater comfort."

Stopping to shuffle the papers, Hutt cleared his throat again.

"The hard work which countless bodies have put in to preventing crime has also been reflected in the figures for both robbery and theft which have decreased by over 12% in the last quarter. Thanks to this government, we are now living in a greater and much safer Britain."

"Minister!" Came a sharp cry from one of the journalists in the front row, "Can you comment on the rumours that your Government's 'Knives not Lives' policy has actually seen an overall increase in the reported incidents of knife crime?"

"Uhh. Well...that's..uhh," Hutt stammered at the unexpected question and he grasped the edge of the podium, panicking as he struggled to plan out an answer.

At the back, Ren was filled with rage. How the fuck had the crime stats leaked already? Aside from the obvious, what was pissing him off more was the knowledge that due to their soon-to-be release after this conference, it would be almost impossible for him to find the source of the leak.

But that was an issue for later, as long as the fat bastard kept his mouth shut then there would be no real iss-

"I can confirm that these rumours are, uhh, false. The 'Knives not Lives' policy has been a successful policy and I am looking forward to seeing it continue to keep Britain safe in the future." Hutt smiled but the volume of sweat on his face off-set any possible comfort which the smile may have provided.

Clenching his fists in fury, Ren continued to keep his hateful gaze on Hutt as he called his speech to a finish and started to make his closing statement.

x-x-x-x-x

"Are you fucking insane? You can't just deny that the knife crime stats have not increased? We are releasing the figures in less than three hours and they quite clearly show that you have LIED!" Ren yelled the final word as he threw one hand up to the side to emphasise his point as he slammed the door shut behind them.

Waiting for the conference to finish, he had sneakily cornered and then coerced Hutt into one of the nearby empty offices in order to have a small chat with the fucking idiot.

"But I didn't lie! I jus-" Hutt stammered out at the confrontation but his speech was cut off by the sudden ringing of Ren's phone.

Whipping the phone out of his jacket pocket, Ren glanced at the caller id and rolled his eyes before jamming it up against his ear.

"Before you even start," he spoke into the receiver, "I want you to know that i'm dealing with it." A pause. "Fuck off Hux. You knew it was a risk letting him make the speech." Ren threw a nasty glance at Hutt. "Yeah he's here the now, he's standing in front of me sweating like i've just told him his favourite cake shop has went into administration. Uh-huh. I'll pass that information along. If I need you, i'll phone."

Placing the phone on the table in front of him, Ren took a deep breath before narrowing his eyes at the visibly-sweating Hutt. "That was the General." He started slowly. "And he is not happy with you."

Gulping, Hutt shifted in his seat. "What did he say?"

"He said that I was to run into the Tesco down the road and buy a carving knife to jam into your stomach," Ren confessed with a smirk, "but I feel that that may limit the number of possible solutions we have to solving this fuck-up. I'm not ruling it out though."

"But I don't thi-"

"You have told the press that the knife crime figures have lowered when they FUCKING HAVEN'T! I don't know what kind of psycho life lessons your parents forced on you but to us normal people that is the definition of a 'lie'!"

Hutt opened his mouth but was again cut off.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Ren roared at the attempted interruption. "You shut the fuck up! I need to think about this."

Pacing up and down the small office, Ren kept his hands busy by flipping his phone between them. He watched as the various civil servants flitted past the glass walls of the small office, only a few brave enough to make eye contact as they caught sight of his pacing figure. He would be lying if he claimed that he did not enjoy the mild fear he struck into the lives of the average worker.

"We need to release a message to the press stating that you were not in possession of all the facts yet and that your comments were based on personal projections." He concluded, making his way back towards Hutt. "You need to speak to a journalist IMMEDIATELY and convince them that you are an uninformed idiot. It shouldn't be hard really."

Too worried to call him out on the insult, Hutt brought out a small handkerchief from his pocket and used it to mop at his wet brow. "This is ridiculous! Where am I going to find a journalist who can put something out before the figures are released?"

"Fucking incompetent..." Ren trailed off as he jammed his phone to his ear again. He waited a few moments for the person to pick up, "It's me. I need to borrow your apprentice."

x-x-x-x-x

"So can you ensure that this will be released on your website before the figures go out?" Tapping his fingers on the chair to his side, Ren was pleased with how well this correctional job may have actually went.

"I asked Dean and he said we can have it up a full hour before the figures get released." Michael nodded enthusiastically as he finished scribbling the last of his notes.

"And you got everything yeah? He didn't have all the facts, the policy is an overall success, Hutt is a foolish fat bastard who should learn not to tell lies to journalists?" Not acknowledging the outraged tut which Hutt released at his statement, Ren continued to bore his stare into the young wannabe journalist.

"Yes."

Smiling for the first time that day, Ren clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder, "For your sake, I hope so. Otherwise I will end your career before it even starts. You won't even be a shit footnote in the long and dirty history of British journalism."

"So am I okay now?" Hutt interrupted, "No more threats of being stabbed or forced to eat spaghetti until I die?"

"If this correction goes out okay then your career will still be a shambles but I suppose you'll survive. At least until your heart gives out from the strain."

"Excellent." He responded sarcastically while Michael again explained that the story would be out at hour before the figure release.

"You know, you keep this up and you might actually keep your fucking job." Ren muttered to the room.

Hutt looked confused, "Are you talking to me or Michael?"

Glancing between the pair, Ren raised a single eyebrow before answering in a bored tone. "If you think it applies to you then it fucking applies to you."


	4. Chapter 3

"Excellent work with Hutt earlier," Hux called from his lying position on his expensive couch as he heard his front door open and slam shut again, "the Supreme Leader was pleased with the end result. Our figures looked good enough to pass without issue and Hutt looked like a uninformed tit. Win/win really."

Laughing as he dumped his jacket on one of the hooks on the wall, Ren started to kick his shoes off. He was careful not to scuff the sideboard as it would result in an absolute barrage of abuse from the his neat-freak partner. "I am quite pleased that I don't need to re-enact my favourite scene from Se7en and feed the bastard spaghetti until his stomach bursts." He confessed.

"I've seen the budget figures and we don't have that kind of money to accomplish that." Hux agreed as he sat up to follow Ren with his eyes. "That amount of spaghetti would bankrupt the economy. How was your day?"

"Excellent dear," Ren replied sarcastically as he disappeared into the kitchen before popping his head back into the room, "Do you want a drink?" He jiggled the bottle of whiskey in his hands slightly as he waited for the nod of response. Upon receiving it he continued, "How many fingers?"

"Two. Maybe three if we're taking it slow." Hux answered loudly.

"Are we still talking about whiskey here?" Ren's voice floated through the room as he disappeared fully back into the kitchen.

Hux snorted and waited for Ren to place his drink in his hands before watching the taller man settle in to his usual seat in the armchair directly across from him.

Really that old armchair should have been thrown out at least a year ago but Ren had grown attached to it and it never failed to amuse Hux watch the tall man attempt to drape himself over it in dramatic fashion.

"If you are staying the night then do you want to come with me tomorrow to visit Palpatine over in Social Affairs. He has to attend that shooting memorial next week and I want to get him well-prepped in advance."

"Sounds good to me. I was planning on working via phone from Hutt's offices so I can keep him on his enormous toes." Smiling, Ren took a small sip of his drink.

"Hmm, I could be tempted to cancel my appointment and do that instead. That sounds like a much better way to spend my time." Hux winked. "But I think the Supreme Leader would disagree."

"I would tell you to tell him to fuck off," Ren started, "but that would be detrimental to our position within the hierarchy."

Moving to lay back down on the couch, Hux gave a quiet chuckle as he shut his eyes. "I could tell him you suggested it, keeps me in power and also means I can finally get rid of you. Sounds like a fucking plan to me." He sighed contentedly.

"Is that so?" Ren asked, his voice taking on a playful edge as he drained his glass and set it quietly to the side.

He slid from his chair and shuffled towards the couch as the thick carpet masked the sound of his movements.

Keeping an eye on Hux's deceptively peaceful expression to ensure that his eyes remained closed, he bent down until his mouth was beside Hux's ear. "Is that how you really feel?" He whispered loudly, grinning in delight as Hux visibly jumped a few inches at the unexpected whisper.

Without allowing him a second to recover, Ren jumped gently on top of the couch and positioned himself above Hux's prone position before lowering himself to straddle his exposed lower stomach, effectively pinning him to the couch.

"You are an adult you fool! What are you doing?" Hux demanded with a frown but Ren could see the vague twinkle of humour in his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

"You could never get rid of me!" Ren accused in his deep voice as he stretched his legs out and threaded them between Hux's, which allowed him enough space to lay his head down on Hux's upper chest. The stiff shirt felt comfortable against his cheek as he shuffled himself into a more comfortable position, the sound of the slow heartbeat relaxing him further as it echoed in his ear.

Holding his arm up to allow Ren to bring himself as close as he wished, Hux snorted again, "I wouldn't want to get rid of you. After myself, you are the most competent member of this entire government. Not that there is much competition since those other fuckers take incompetence to a whole new level. But still..."

"That's true," Ren agreed as he dipped a finger in Hux's uncovered drink before sticking it in his own mouth. "I am brilliant."

"That is disgusting. Stop that." Hux scolded, "But yes, I would probably struggle to replace you. Finding you was probably one of the greatest achievements of my career so far." Hux clinked the ice in his glass against the sides of the tumbler as he moved it away from Ren and recalled their first meeting.

x-x-x-x-x

When he had agreed to hold a personal interview within one of the private interview rooms inside his preferred ministerial building, he had not requested the name of the interviewer. The paper itself was one which was up and coming and he had only conceded to the interview because it would allow him to make a public appearance without making him appear to be too focussed in the public eye.

He had assumed that he would be interviewed by one of the typical journalist robots, preferably someone young whom he could 'direct' into asking the questions which he wanted to answer but as soon as the interviewer had entered, Hux recognised him immediately.

"Ben Solo," Hux sneered as he glanced at the slightly younger man.

He had a vague look of his mother about him and Hux instantly found his hackles being raised as he continued to stare at him.

Leia Organa had been a thorn in his side for years.

Even when he was working his way through the ranks of the ministry in order to secure the place which his father had held many years before him, she had it in for him. She had been opposed to his father when he was in power and she seemed determined to halt his son from achieving the same level of influence.

Her interference had not gone unnoticed but it was difficult to launch a smear campaign against a man who had no dark history.

Hux had been careful to play the game as cleanly as he could and he knew how to keep his skeletons buried.

Ben Solo definitely had a look of his mother in him.

His hair was dark, curling gently around his face, and his eyes were just as dark as he stared Hux down with an equal amount of distrust.

"Do you have a problem?" Was Solo's opening gambit and it caused Hux to narrow his eyes further. He had a deep voice and Hux was loathe to admit that it had a pleasant tenor to it as it rumbled from the taller figure.

"I was unaware that you would be my interviewer." Unwilling to budge an inch, Hux tilted his head as he smiled unpleasantly.

"Is that an issue?" Crossing his arms at the open hostility, his voice held a challenge.

"That depends. When we finish this interview are you going to run to your mummy with the information I give you today? So I can find myself in the papers tomorrow looking like a prized wanker because you and your precious mummy are attempting to paint me in a poor light?"

"First, I don't speak to my mother so you are clearly misinformed," Ren hissed in rage, "and secondly, I'd watch my tone of voice if I was you before I punch your lights out."

"Don't you dare make threats against me, boy," Hux pointed his finger and clenched his fist, "I would hate to embarrass you in front of your crew." His eyes darted to the other man in the room, the cameraman who had just entered without knocking.

"FUCK OFF!" Ren roared at the intruder and the man reared back as though he had been struck, "You can see that we are having a discussion so fuck off before I tear one of your eyes out Kill Bill style and ram it down your fucking gullet!"

As Ren rounded on the cameraman, Hux could see the visible fear which sprang into his face as he hastily muttered out an apology before disappearing back down one of the hallways.

Interesting.

"So you have no contact with any of your liberal-hippy fascist family?" He allowed a note of concession to enter his tone. A sudden idea had sprung into his head and he needed to diffuse the situation if he was going to get anywhere.

Ren uncrossed his arms, "No. We had a small," he paused, "disagreement a few years ago. I told them all to piss off out of my life and we have had no contact since."

"Have you considered work within the political sphere?" Hux asked with a small smirk and received a casual shrug in response. He could have use for someone who could command so much fear without breaking a sweat. Particularly if that someone was the biological son of his most hated political opponent. "Would you like to?"

Ren raised his eyes to meet Hux's own and Hux could see a spark of curiosity in his dark eyes. "What are you offering me?"

x-x-x-x-x

"Two years working together and you still think that you 'found' me?" Ren snorted, "I wasn't a lost child trying to find his mother in the fucking shops. You were lucky to snap me up before someone else did."

Hux shifted as Ren tried to dig a finger into his ribs, "As if your mother has ever done her own shopping. Your mum is one of the worst 'upper-class pretending to be working-class' people I have ever had the misfortune to come up against."

"Changing the subject from my mother before what's left of my mild arousal fucks off into the nethersphere," Ren spoke with a finality, "our one year anniversary of being 'exclusive' is coming up."

"I take it we have chosen to ignore the six months of seedy but fun, casual sex which preceded the official start date of our relationship then?" Hux interrupted.

"Yes." Nodding, Ren smiled as he thought of the months in question between their development from colleagues to lovers. "It sounds much more romantic if we lie about it."

"I agree," Hux placed his arm back around Ren's shoulders, "do we have any plans?"

"I was thinking we could have dinner at that Italian place in Covent Gardens that you never shut up about?" Ren offered, "That or we could schedule a visit up north and have a romantic weekend in the highlands pretending that we're working on the next propaganda drive for the upcoming elections?"

"I can't take time off to pretend to create the propaganda drive when I actually have to fucking DO the propaganda drive. But a dinner sounds nice." Hux sighed as he contemplated his favourite restaurant. "You can make the reservations. Put it under a false name."

"Obviously." Ren rolled his eyes as he playfully attempted to remove Hux's socks with his own bare feet.

Hiding his feet underneath one of the oversized pillows, Hux frowned. "Stop that. Leave my damn socks alone you weird bastard."

Ren snorted at the insult, "Make yourself useful darling and go grab me another drink of whiskey since I poured the first one."

Grumbling as he pulled himself out from under his massive partner, Hux muttered something involving the words 'lazy' and 'arse' but slid through to the kitchen regardless to grab the expensive bottle. He also grabbed two fresh glasses and placed them on the table beside the bedroom door. Just on the off chance that they wanted to continue their drinking when they retired later in the evening.

Since Ren was going to stay at his and accompany him to visit Palpatine tomorrow they had the perfect opportunity to appreciate the extra time and enjoy their rare night of whiskey and peace.


End file.
